1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and an optical detection method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among display devices, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display (or organic light emitting display) displays images, using organic light emitting diodes that emit light through recombination of electrons and holes. The OLED display has a relatively fast response speed and is driven with relatively low power consumption compared to other display devices. Hence, the OLED display has come into the spotlight as a next-generation display device.
In a panel including organic light emitting diodes, over time, degradation occurs in some pixels, and therefore, display quality may be deteriorated. A method of measuring light generated in a pixel, using an optical measuring portion built in the panel and compensating for a degraded pixel by calculating the degree of decrease in luminance, based on the measured value, is used as the method of compensating for degradation.
Here, the optical measuring portion may be located in a non-display area at the periphery of the panel in order to exclude or reduce the influence of external light. A portion of light emitted in a display area may be totally reflected in a substrate made of a glass material, and reaches up to the non-display area at the periphery of the panel or a bezel area. In this case, the optical measuring portion detects the light reaching the periphery of the panel, thereby analyzing emission luminance.